


The Mystical man named Gilead
on: formdata nameaction
ready

by Waiting4mypirate



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2005-01-20
Updated: 2005-01-20
Packaged: 2013-08-23 10:23:22
Rating: K
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,532
Publisher: www.fanfiction.net
Story URL: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2228316/1/
Author URL: http://www.fanfiction.net/u/737683/Waiting4mypirate





	The Mystical man named Gilead
on: formdata nameaction
ready

The Mystical man named Gilead.

Chapter One:

_Looking for work?_

_I stud just outside an ally in the town of Himeston, looking at the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I had come to make a new life, but just by looking at her, she made me want to start over but in a way, be the same. She had no idea I had been watching her, but she would soon find out who I was._

I stud looking out the floor length window in the 2nd story of my Father's mansion at the road from the town below up to our front door. Then I heard my Father's voice, "Angelique!" He called. I turned to see him enter the Library where I was standing. "Father." I said before walking over to him and kissing his cheek. "What are you doing admiring the town when you could be joining me downstairs for tea?" He asked. Just then, our maid came in, "Mr. Gaetano, the tea s ready." "Okay, thank you Lily, we'll be down in a minute." He turned back to me. "So," he walked slowly back over to the window and I followed him, "What do you find so interesting down there?" He asked gazing out over the place I had been staring. "Well," I said strolling back over to him, "I think it is magical, like there is something hidden there, and it will take a very adventurous and mysterious person to find it." I said. "You're just like your mother." He said looking at me. I smiled.

We went down and out on the veranda for tea and as I sat under my umbrella, one of our gate guards came up to us. "I'm so sorry to bother you Sir, but there is a man wondering if he can get some work to earn a boat." The guard said. I didn't bother paying much attention because most the men who asked my father for work were old and had a family. I was getting older and my father was getting anxious for me to find a suitable husband, but I didn't think that a woman's father should be the one to choose their husband. After all, the woman would be the one who would have to live with the man her father would choose.

"That's alright Sabastion, show the man up." My father said. I smiled at my father and went back to my tea. "Don't fret my dear," My father said, "Probably just another poor man wanting to get what he can out of us." I smiled and looked at the ocean that rested over the cliff of our property.

A few minutes later, Sabastion and the work-hungry-poor-man had approached the veranda where we where sitting. "Well, good day to you." My father said. "Good day to you sir," The man said, "And miss." He said. I looked up; and almost lost my breath. The attractive-work-hungry-handsome-man smiled at me. I smiled back. "And to you." I said trying to act like this man wasn't hepatizing.

His worn yet sturdy clothes fell gently over his well proportioned and strong figure. His hair was slightly and worn longer then the normal man who lived in our town, but it accented his beautiful complexion and handsome and captivating lips and dark mysterious eyes. His hands looked hard but gentle and shoulders were set apart just right, which lead to his full and powerful arms.

"I am Terrence Gaetano, and this is my daughter Angelique." The man looked over at me and then back at my Father, "My name Gilead, it is very nice to meet you Sir, and your daughter as well." "Well, Gilead, I understand from my guard's, that you're looking for work." My father asked. "Yes, that is correct, I am." Gilead answered. My father leaned over to me. "Angelique, my dear, you know it is improper to discuss business in front of the ladies, could you step into the house for a moment?" He asked. "Certainly father." I said taking my umbrella and standing up. "Very nice to meet you Mr. Gilead." I said bowing my head slightly at him before turning and entering the house.

_I had no idea that when I had asked to see the guard's employer about work, that I would see that beautiful woman from town. My plans to start over might have just changed for sure. Her face framed by those sun-lit blonde curls made her look like an angel. _

_Her smile lit up the already lit air and her eyes showed passion and mystery unknown to me before. I had no idea who on earth this woman named Angelique was, but I was set on finding out. _

I entered the house and walked over to the window in the den to watch my father's conversation with Mr. Gilead. From what I could see, my father invited Mr. Gilead to sit, and he did. "Ms. Angelique, don't you have anything better to do then spy on your father and his guest?" Our maid asked. "Would you look at him Lily, he looks like a man from a land far away, from a paradise." I said still starring out the window. "I don't care if he looks like your father, you have a Harp lesson, now off you go!" Lily said pushing me off.

I entered the back den and sat down behind my harp. I started to play and I looked out the big window at the veranda at my father and Mr. Gilead. They shook hands and then Mr. Gilead got up and headed back down the road, but not before glancing in the big window at me and smiling. I got up from my harp, lifted my dress and ran as fast as I could in a dress towards the out door that lead to veranda to greet my father. "Father," I said almost out of breath, "What did he say?" I asked. "Angelique, my dear," My father said touching my cheek, "The agenda of that man should not matter towards you." He said before walking back into the house. I waited till he was out of sight and I picked up my dress again and ran down the road towards Mr. Gilead.

"Mr. Gilead!" I shouted after him. He kept walking but turned to see who it was. I smiled and came to a stop. "How can I be of service you Ms. Angelique?" He asked. "I was wondering if my father was kind enough to lend you some work so you can get a boat." I said. He looked back up at the house and then back to me. "Well, as a matter of fact, he did, but just between you and me," He came closer, "I wouldn't need work to get any boat." He said, then turned and kept walking. I followed him. "So you're wealthy." I said walking up beside him. He looked over at me again. "Well, you might put it that why." He said. "You where born into a highly respected family." I said starting to guess. "Highly respected, ummm, I would say not." He said. "So," I said crossing my arms, "Show me." He looked back over at me. "Show you what?" He asked. "If you can get a boat without working for my father, show me. I challenge you." I said.

Chapter Two:

_Gilead's Question_

_This girl was so beautiful, but was also very curious, and always wanting to know what was going on. I liked that about her, you couldn't tell her "No." I thought that by taking a small boat, if she and I got caught, I would only loose my hands, and not my head. Of course they would spare her; she WAS member of a "Highly respected" family as she put it. I wanted to see if I could earn her trust, and in turn, take her with me –without her father's blessing- when I left that area, so I decided stealing a boat would have to be worth it; I just didn't know how MUCH it would be._

Gilead looked at my house, then the bay, and then back at me, after spotting a boat it seemed. "Come with me." He said. We walked down the road and through the small town and then finally, onto the docks in the bay.

Meanwhile back at the house, my father was looking for me. "Angelique, where are you?" He kept calling over and over.

Gilead and I walked close by each other side's to avoid being seen by anyone at my mansion who had a view down into the bay. I knew my bedroom window looked down into the bay, and if my father was looking for me, he would check there first.

We got to the end of the dock and Gilead walked over to a small fishing boat and hopped inside. I stud there on the dock. He began to get the ors up and ready to use while I just stud there. He looked up. "Are you coming?" I looked down at my clothes and then jumped in the boat, and sat down. "You know," He began, "Maybe you should try not wearing such decorative attire." "Well, maybe you should try cutting your hair." I said back trying to keep my dress of the bottom of the boat. He laughed. "You know Angelique, I like you, and you're funny. But see you're missing my point, most people make fun of my hair, but it is only long because of this." He moved it to reveal a tattoo of a tiger and a sword. "A pirate!" I said. "Well, no, ex pirate." He said letting his hair down. "Now," He started again, "Are we going to steal this boat or not?" He asked. "Steal?!?!" I asked almost falling over backwards. "Shhhhh, keep quiet, and yes steal, how else are we going to get a boat?" "You mean to tell me Mr. Gilead, that you would steal a boat, just to get what you want, and which by the way, I still have no idea what that is!" I said ending in almost a yelled whisper. "Ahh, you see my lady, it is not _what _I want, but _where_ I am going." He said still paddling out to sea. I rolled my eyes. "Fine Mr. Gilead, where are you going?" I asked. "Can I ask you something?" He said. I nodded. "If I tell you where I am going, will you come with me?" He asked. I looked at him. "Are you asking me court to you?" I asked. "Man, how come all woman are the same? They all think that just because a man asks them to do something, or go somewhere with them, they instantly think that the man is in love with them!" He said pointing a finger at me, in a calm voice; like he had practiced it over.

_I wasn't about to tell Angelique that I thought I was in love with her, but by denying it, she would have no clue what I was doing trying to take her with me. I wondered if she would survive on the way to the forbidden island. I thought she was worth it. After all, she had come with me to steal the boat, why would she say no to coming with me feather?_

"I beg your pardon, Mr. Gilead!" I looked away. "Look Angelique, if you want to come with me, enough of 'bagging my pardon'. I just wondered if you wanted to finally leave your father to his apparent misery, and come with me on an adventure." He said. I looked back up at him squinting to keep the sun out of my eyes. "Where are you planning on going?" I asked. "The forbidden island of skather." He said. "What? You are willing to risk your life to visit an island that may not even exist?" I asked. "The myths of it being any danger are totally myths in themselves, I have been there before, and though it may be a hard journey, the island is so beautiful, you may not even want to leave." He said. I looked at him. "You are sincere, aren't you?" I asked. "Ma'am, I will let you know when I am not." He said.

We rowed a little longer and then hit a heavily wooded area; Gilead beached the boat, and helped me out. "Well, I have proved that I can get a boat without working for anyone, especially your father, and now I bet your father is questioning your where abouts, so I think I should get you back to town." He said. "But wait," I started grabbing his arm, "If you don't need anyone's money to get a boat, why did you ask my father for work?" I asked. He looked up at me. "Let's just say, I have been in town for longer then a day." I was confused. He rolled his eyes. "You buy salad greens and a fresh stock of lavender from the market every morning." He said looking over at me and then away again. "Wait, how did you know…?" I said trailing off. "You've been spying on me?" I asked. "No, more like keeping an eye on you is more like it." He said. "Mr. Gilead…" I began. "Angelique, would you terminate the 'Mr. Gilead', you can call me….. you can call me Head." (Pronounced "He-add.") I folded my arms across my chest. "What reason exactly do you have for, 'keeping an eye on me'?" "You know that man, Paolo?" He asked. I nodded. "My father thinks we need to marry, I show much hostility towards that man, but go on, what about him?" I asked. "Well, you think I have been following you, this man, he is the one spying on you." Head said. I rolled my eyes. "That is nothing new." I said. "So, if this man, whom you say you hate with a passion, is such a bother, why not disappear?" He asked with his hands in the air and spinning around. I smile at him "With you." I said.

He was so handsome and wanted me to go on an adventure to an island I had dreamed about since I was a little girl; I couldn't believe I was questioning the answer to his request. "Let's go." I said. "Back to town?" He asked. "No, to the forbidden island." I said folding my arms across my chest. "Savvy." He said.

That night after explaining to my father I had "been in town with Paolo", I 'went to bed', waiting for the strike of Mid-night, when I would escape and go hit the ocean with Head.

Chapter Three:

_The Escape!_

I lay in bed fully clothed, with a suit-case under my bed full of things I thought I would need on this 'adventure'. When my grand-father clock chimed the midnight hour, I threw back the white sheets and pulled out my suit-case, and crept down the stairs and out the back door. I walked down the road and then half-way, went into the bushes and walked carefully down the steep hill and then I tripped and almost fell, but someone caught me. Ready to yell because I was falling, his hand came over my mouth. He helped me down and then we began to walk.

We walked onto the docks and then Head began to climb aboard a huge cruiser boat. "What are you doing?" I asked. "We're stealing a boat." He said. "I don't see our fishing boat, Head." I said. He began to untie the boat, "That's because we're not stealing a fishing boat." I climbed on, and before I knew it (Or anyone knew it) we where in open sea.

"This was an extraordinary idea, Head." I said as I looked over the bow of the boat." He looked at me and smiled. "Yeah, I know it was." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in of the salty air as the sun was coming up. "Angelique?" He asked. I turned around. "Yeah?" I said. "Come here." He said. I walked away from the bow and headed for Head. "You wanna drive?" He asked pointing at the wheel. "Oh, no, I couldn't, I don't know how." I said. "Oh, come on now, you know you want to." He said letting go of it and then grabbing it again. I smiled at him and then took the wheel. "See," He said folding his arms, "I told you could do it." I smiled. "This is fun!" I said.

He came up behind me and put his hands on the wheel, helping me so we wouldn't go off course. He put his head over my left shoulder and looked at the ocean. I could feel him breathing on my neck. "We're going dew west, and then we'll be going north. The island is about 200 miles from Berkley point." He said. I looked over at him and studied his face; his lips and the curves down to his chin. "What would it be like to touch him?" I asked myself. He looked over at me; his hair blowing in the wind, slightly revealing his tattoo. I looked at it and then back into his face. "Angelique, I am going to let gravity take over now, okay?' He asked coming closer. "Okay." I said fast nodding and then letting gravity take control over me as well, falling into him, and feeling his lips against mine. I felt his hands wander up onto my cheeks and then my mouth wondered to his neck. "Angelique, we need to fight the gravity now." He said backing away a bit. I backed away too and headed for below deck. Head smiled and turned back to driving the boat.

A few hours later, I had been going crazy, so I thought I would get breakfast ready, because I guessed he hadn't had a real meal in a while. When I had breakfast ready and went out to get Head. "Head, I have breakfast all ready!" I said. He turned around from messing with the sails. "You can cook?" He asked. I put my hand on my hip, holding the tray in the other hand and looked out over the ocean waves. "Sorry, bad remark." He said. "No, that was really funny!" I said, roughly handing him the tray and the turning around and going back under the deck.

_Maybe bringing her along WAS a bad idea, but if she could cook, and she was very beautiful, I decided it was a good idea. And after she had kissed me, I knew keeping her was an even better idea. I had kissed a lot of woman before, when I was a Pirate, it comes with the business, but when Angelique kissed me, I felt something different. Better different, but it almost scared me. I had never felt so good and wondered if I was supposed to feel that good. I also 'forgot' to mention we would be stopping at Berkley point to pick up a crew; she could cook yeah, but if I wanted to be near her or kiss her again, I would need some free time. The crew would help out with that. _

I watched from the door to below deck, as Head ate what I had made. It looked like he enjoyed it, and that made me happy. I walked out. "Head, what happens if we can't find Berkley Point?" I asked walking up beside him. "Oh, my dear, don't worry, I know this ocean like the back of my hand." He said before putting a piece of bread in his mouth. I nodded and looked at his tray. "You done?" I asked. He nodded. I took the tray and went back below deck. I put the tray back and came back out to talk to Head. "Did you mean it?" I asked, my hair blowing in the slight breeze. He turned around to look at me. "Did I mean what?" He asked; his face showing he knew exactly what I was talking about. I walked closer and brushed his arm. "When we kissed." I said.

_I wasn't sure I wanted to tell her I was falling for her, but she had to know sometime. But maybe I could get to know her more first. She looked so pretty with the breeze in her hair and the sun lighting up her beautiful face and lips. How could I tell her I didn't mean it, when I did?_

"Angelique, if I tell you I did, then you'll think I want to court you, and if I say it didn't do anything to me, I lie to you. I don't know if I am ready to say either. I have been with lots of woman Angie –if I may call you that…." He asked. I nodded and he went on. "When you are, or when I was, I had to be, it comes with the job description. Now, tell me, does that bother you?" head asked. "You would be surprised on how may men I have actually been with. My father, well anybody for that matter, doesn't know that much about me." I said. "Ahhhh, I see." Head said. "See, what most people don't understand about me, is this.. My father is so busy running his little island, he doesn't even notice when I sneak out in the middle of the day." I said. "Well, Angie, now that we have that out in the open, I would like to get back to driving our boat." He said. I smiled. "So, you did feel something…?" I said leaning agents the wall by the wheel. He looked over and smiled at me. He didn't need to answer. I smiled. "Just curious." I said walking away. I turned back. "You don't really expect me to believe your name is just Gilead. What is it?" I asked. He looked at me. "Gileadatheir Morrseins III." He said. "And yours?" He asked. "Angelique Marissa Salvaneita Nickolie Gaetano." I said. "Wow. I bet you have a hard time writing that when you buy things." He said. I looked away. "Oh, sorry, your father probably buys everything for you, doesn't he?" He asked. "Actually, yes, but that is not what is disturbing me in this conversation." I said. He raised an eye brow. "I can't spell! Alright?" I said. He looked onward. "Well, that makes two of us." He admitted. "I mean I can read." I said. "You mean to tell me that your father, who runs that whole hulky island, doesn't even have the money or respectability to send his own daughter to school?" Head asked. "It's not that he didn't send me." I said pushing my hair behind my ear. "Oh wait, let me guess, you didn't listen in the class." He stated more then asked. "No, it's not that, I didn't go." I said. He laughed. "You are a naughty girl, aren't you?"

Chapter Four:

_Crimson._

Almost a whole day later in the evening, we reached Berkley point. I was walking near the side of the boat; when people started jumping inside of it. I screamed; "Gilead!" He rushed over to me. "Angie, settle down, I know these chums, don't I fellas?" He asked them in a loud voice. "I, I captain!" They all said at once. "Look, sweetheart, it isn't like we can reach and survive the forbidden island by ourselves, we needed a crew. So I sent out an old pirate single to 'em." He said. I hit him on the shoulder, "Thanks for telling me!" I took off and headed below deck. He followed. "Angie!" He said. "I don't feel like conversing with you right now." I said picking up my dress. We both reached below the deck. "Angie, we are on a boat, in the middle of the ocean, you can't hide from me forever!" He said. I turned around. "Head, I don't plan on hiding from you… I just…" I said. "You just what?" He asked. "You know, you are very enchanting when you're distracted." He said following me into my 'quarters'. I turned around. "You are only saying that because not one, of those crew members out there is a woman." I said pointing out the door. He walked over to them and began to close them. "I think we should discus this in private." He said closing the doors. "Head, what in the world are you doing?" I asked rubbing my forehead with my hands.

He began blowing out the candles in the room. I looked over at him. "The crew is taking care of the boat, so I thought we could talk about the answer to the question you asked me earlier." He said. "In the dark?" I asked. He walked over near me and blew out the last candle, then walked in front of me and slipped his arms around my waist. "Sure. That way incase your beautiful face turns crimson," He said touching my cheek with the back of his hand. "You won't be able to see it." He said. "Why would my face turn crimson?" I asked settling down a bit "Well," He said, "If I do this it might." He said before kissing me again. He pulled away after a while, "You crimson?" He asked. "Ahhhh, yeah I think so." I said. "You know, if I was ever completely truthful with anyone," He paused to point at me, "It would have to be with you Angie." He said before turning and taking off his hat. "May I ask you why?" I asked approaching him. "Because you seem to be the only one who knows my every thought." He said coming back over to me and putting his hands on my shoulders. "Well, I muse that is a good thing." I said putting the palm of my right hand on his chest. He nodded, and smiled. "You know Mr. Gilead," I started putting my arms around his neck, "I do find a strange attractiveness about you at this very present moment." I said. We leaned in, and pulled the other closer.

A few hours later, I felt the warm sun on my face and opened my eyes to see where the light was getting in from. It was Head opening the window on the far wall. "That is bright!" I said sitting up and pulling the covers of my bed over me. "Yeah, that was the point I think God was trying to make, when he made it." He said walking back over towards me, bending down and sitting on the bed, and then kissing my cheek. "Head, I'm sorry I got mad at you earlier." I said laying my head on his shoulder. "Oh sweetheart, don't fret over that, not telling you, was a stupid thing to do anyways." He said. Just then one of the crew entered the room. I pulled the covers over me more. "Forgive me, but we have just spotted a boat in the east horizon, you'd better come take a look at it Captain." He said. Head nodded and the man left. "You'd best get dressed my dear." He said before getting up and heading out the door. I smiled and threw back the covers to go get dressed.

A few minutes later, I came out of the cabin and walked over to most of the crew and Head looking over the East side of the boat. "Who is it?" I asked. "Looks like your Father found out what we where planning on doing." He said looking at me and then back at the approaching boat. "Well it wasn't me; I have been with you for almost 3 days now." I said. Head smiled. "That is apparent." He said hinting. "What'dya want us to do Captain?" One of the crew asked. "Hiding us won't work; this is his ship, he'll know somebody took it, and his daughter is gone, and I am the last person anyone saw her with." Head said. "I have an idea." I said stepping forward. Head looked over at me. "Well by all means, supply your solution!" Head said. "There is some old Service uniforms below deck, if the crew puts them on and Head hides, I will tell them I took the boat to go on an adventure, and took some Service hopefuls with me, to see what they could do, and then I will request they turn and head back to Himeston." I said. Head looked at me out of the coroner of his eye. "Not to dreadful. Men," He paused, "You heard her, go find those uniforms!" He shouted. Then he turned to me. "Where am I to hide?" He asked. I smiled. "Follow me." I said turning to go to the front of the boat.

"Oh no, I am NOT climbing out there, Angelique!" Head said. "Why not? You're strong, you can hold on." I said. "Won't your father know it is me sticking out 40 feet above the water?" Head asked. "Head, I know my father, he will not be on that boat, and Himeston's Service has a very poor standard, I hardly think they will search the boat if I tell them my father will know it was against my whishes." I said folding my arms across my chest. "Are you sure about this?" Head asked almost giving in. "Head, would I want you to do this if you were going to parish?" I asked. He came and kissed my cheek and then headed over the bow of the boat to act like a hood-ornament. I smiled and headed over to the side of the boat to see how close the fleet was.

A few minutes later, my father's 'finest' men had boarded our ship. "Miss Angelique, I am curious to know why you are in the middle of the ocean with your father's boat." One of the men asked. "It has come to my attention Sir that I do not have to answer your questions." I said. "These questions are not form me Miss, they where sent with me by your father." He said. "Well," I said turning away and then back at him with my finger pointed at him, "You, are not my father, are you, and he is not here." I asked. "No, this boat is my father's and I am his daughter, therefore, I have a rightful heir to use this boat and any other thing he owns, so I command you to leave my ship without searching it at once, and lave me to my adventure, and you can tell my father, that whenever I feel like coming back, I will." I said shoving men off onto the walkway they had made between the two ships.

Within 20 minutes, the entire feet was off our ship and was heading back to Himeston. I had Head's crew search the ship to see if any of my father's men had stayed behind.

They came back to me to tell if they had found anything. "Miss Angelique, there is no one here besides a man we saw off the bow of the boat, hanging like a marionette!" They said. "Oh that is okay, I told Head to hide there." I said walking to the bow of the boat. "Head, you can come up now!" I shouted. Some of the crew-men helped him up and sat him down on the deck. "You okay?" I asked looking down to his level. "Grand!" He said trying to stand up. "You did well." He said grabbing onto my arm to prevent falling. I smiled. "Thank you Head." I said. "And I can factually state that you left me breathless back there." Head said. "Was it me? Or was it laying on that bow for as long as you did?" I asked folding my arms. He opened his mouth to talk and then closed it again. "Let me think about that one." He said before walking around me to go man the ship. I smiled and looked over the ocean from where I was standing, when Head came back to me. "The men want to know if they can take off those ridiculous outfits." He asked in statement form. I laughed. "Wait a few more minutes, just incase the so called fleet decides they need to come back." I said. He smiled and turned around again.


End file.
